valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Maiden Training Ground 2
.png |Sauin|Legendary Archwitch LAW Subjugation Reward |Goddess Cynthia|Fantasy Archwitch FAW Subjugation Reward |Astral Stolas|Fantasy Archwitch FAW Subjugation Reward |Wayland|Archwitch AW Subjugation Reward |Luna Llena|Archwitch AW Subjugation Reward |Ninhursag|LAW Subjugation Reward |Krene|LAW Subjugation Reward |True Wolf Skoll|LAW Subjugation Reward }} :This event occurred at the same time as: :* Every Tea Party Has Its Thorn :* The Magnificent Iron Hammer :* Disgaea Collab Event :* Alliance Bingo Battle 41 :* Sweets Make the Demon Realm Go Round :* Haunt and the Halloween Party :* Alliance Bingo Battle 42 :* The Ravenous Demon and the Frenzied Feast :* The Tower of the Steaming Hot Spring :* Alliance Bingo Battle 43 :* Gun Smoke and Sword Blades :* Holy Shield! A Hero! :* The Tower of the Lucky Holy Night :* Alliance Bingo Battle 44 :* Unrelenting Loyalty Is Like a Sword :* The Glaive of Valor :* Alliance Bingo Battle 45 :* The Tower of the New Year Spring :* The Shape of Love :* Bow of Love The "Battle Maiden Training Ground" rewards have been adjusted! Enjoy the event and earn lots of Celestial Gems and extravagant rewards! ■"Battle Maiden Training Ground" Map Get lots of Celestial Gems just by advancing through the map! Old Exclusive, Fantasy and Legendary Archwitches will appear in the map! The Archwitches who will appear will change regularly. • Legendary Archwitch LR SAUIN • Exclusive and Fantasy Archwitches UR WAYLAND UR LUNA LLENA UR GODDESS CYNTHIA UR ASTRAL STOLAS ※The Exclusive and Fantasy Archwitches above can be obtained by maximizing their likeability rating. ■The following balance adjustments have been implemented: • The rarity of the reward cards that can be obtained has been changed to LR and UR only! • The amount of resources that can be earned through advancing has been greatly increased. ※Celestial Gems can now be easier to obtain in area 4-1 and further. • NPC battles when advancing has been removed. ※Either obtaining resources or encountering an Archwitch is now guaranteed when advancing through the map. • The drop amount of Core that can be obtained as Archwitch Subjugation reward has been greatly increased. ■New item Mirror The Mirror item that can unlock previous event stories can now be obtained in the Archwitch Core Exchange. ■Archwitch Core Exchange The Archwitch Core Exchange lineup has been updated. Featured Rewards ▼Archwitch Core Cost: 15000 LR NINHURSAG LR KRENE LR TRUE WOLF SKOLL LR SAUIN ▼Archwitch Core Cost: 3000 UR WAYLAND UR LUNA LLENA UR GODDESS CYNTHIA UR ASTRAL STOLAS ■Archwitch Subjugation Reward Cards • Legendary Archwitch SAUIN Subjugation Reward LR NINHURSAG LR KRENE LR TRUE WOLF SKOLL LR SAUIN • Fantasy Archwitch GODDESS CYNTHIA Subjugation Reward UR GODDESS CYNTHIA • Fantasy Archwitch ASTRAL STOLAS Subjugation Reward UR ASTRAL STOLAS • Exclusive Archwitch WAYLAND Subjugation Reward UR WAYLANDS • Exclusive Archwitch LUNA LLENA Subjugation Reward UR LUNA LLENA ※The cards above can be obtained by chance. Caution • Kindly understand that event duration and content are subject to change without notice. Thank you as always for your continuous support of Valkyrie Crusade!!